


Vermont Redux ~ The Jackson House Inn

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance, Vermont Redux ~ The Jackson House Inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the boys go on their Vermont Vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermont Redux ~ The Jackson House Inn

Title: Vermont Redux ~ The Jackson House Inn  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4662  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club March Challenge – Vermont Redux…

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

Summary: Finally the boys go on their Vermont Vacation.

 

**Vermont Redux ~ The Jackson House Inn**

 

Justin’s nap on the plane was just what he needed, he’s never been a morning person. Besides, this way Brian could review the research Cynthia compiled for him on the Jackson House Inn, they’re interested in having Kinnetik take over their advertising.

 

Justin can feel the excitement in the air as they gather up their luggage and pick up the Jeep Brian has rented. Justin is already looking at the maps, the last thing he wants to do is get lost in the frigid weather never to be seen again. 

 

“Brian. I’m pretty sure we were supposed to turn back there, the resort and hotel are down that road.”

 

“I found another one, more…it’s more…” and he rolls his eyes, “more romantic.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, you little twat. I’m sure it’s more like what you’ve been fantasising about, smaller and more personable. Besides it’s close to the ski resort, without us having to stay at the ski lodge with hundreds of others.”

 

Wow! Maybe Brian is really trying to give Justin a romantic getaway, just the two of them. They turn onto a long driveway and see it, The Jackson Inn. It really is Picturesque. Justin loves it and it’s totally what he dreamed about but never expected in a million years. That’s the thing about Brian, he’s much more open and willing to show his feeling if the guys aren’t around to tease him about it.

 

“Brian, it’s perfect!”

 

“I thought you’d like it. We have a suite with a parlor, fireplace and a Jacuzzi for your bathing pleasure. This old-fashioned inn is full of all the modern-day conveniences.”

 

Just then there’s a guy who looks like a lumberjack knocking on their window, motioning for Brian to unlock the back so he can get our luggage. 

 

“Come on in. Martha’s got cocoa started in the kitchen, unless you’re one of those cappuccino coffee lovers, and she got that fancy machine too.” 

 

Justin grins. Yep, now Brian will be happy indulging in his favorite morning cup of Joe. 

 

Martha meets them at the door and takes their coats. Justin immediately goes to get warm in front of the huge fireplace, and Brian spots the Wall Street Journal. Maybe this really isn’t some quaint small-town bed and breakfast. Cappuccino, his precious newspaper and a ridiculously romantic room. Yes, Justin is going to be very pleased with him. 

 

Martha offers to make them some lunch, and after last night and Justin’s drunken adventure at Babylon, Brian knows they probably need to take it easy today. Justin mentions that he’s feeling better but he’s still a little hung over. Brian smirks saying that he’s just hung, wiggling his eyebrows, asking if Justin wants to fool around. Justin swats at him, but Brian steps out of reach then they both notice Martha grinning to herself, hearing their exchange.

 

“Don’t you boys worry. I’ve heard it all before.”

 

“That’s good to know. Justin can be a real screamer.”

 

A mortified Justin blushes, “Brian! Behave yourself.”

 

“Don’t be too hard on him. He might embarrass you now but as the years go by you’ll appreciate his wry sense of humor. It will help keep you both young and playful with one another.”

 

Eyebrows up, Brian wonder which comment he wants to joke about. “See, Sunshine, you need to learn to appreciate me. After all I’m doing my part to keep it interesting while prolonging your youthful appearance.”

 

“It’s you that’s obsessed about your age, and your youthful appearance, my dear.”

 

“Give it time, no fag ages gracefully without some drama.”

 

“I’ll always be younger…”

 

“Stop! No more age jokes if you know what’s good for you.”

 

Martha chuckles to herself from the dining room as she sets the table for lunch, they remind her of her stepson Marc and his boyfriend Lenny. 

 

“What’s for lunch? I’m starving.”

 

“He’s always starving. I should have mentioned that when I made the reservations. He’s eats for two, but as far as I know he’s not pregnant.” 

 

This time Brian doesn’t duck fast enough.

 

“Ouch! That hurt.”

 

“Good! Stop telling everyone I eat like a pig.”

 

“I never said that, you have impeccable manners.”

 

“Well I have fresh roasted turkey for sandwiches, and homemade five-grain bread.”

 

“Perfect, he loves, loves, loves turkey. But no mayo or he’ll have a hissy fit. Oh and you should know he has a no carbs after seven rule.”

 

“You boys are all so weight conscious.”

 

“I might make an exception. After all we are on vacation.”

 

Brian and Justin sit down to lunch as Justin makes small talk with Martha, learning about the inn’s history. 

 

“Your Inn is just beautiful. Did you grown up in the area?”

 

“Good lord no. Henry and I came up from New York.”

 

“You’re a little ways from home.”

 

“Yes we are. We’re both artists, we lived in Manhattan for years. We met in 1967, the summer of love.”

 

She says it with a dreamy expression on her face, as she remembers those days with fondness. So much has changed, everything seem so magical back then. Now everybody’s so serious, so materialistic. But she knows that it’s now her generation that’s running big business and politics. She can’t help feeling like everyone sold out to The Man, wondering what happened to all those free spirits who felt like they could change the world.

 

“How’d you find your way here? Is there an artist community in the area?”

 

“That’s a funny story, I inherited this property from my aunt Milly. None of her kids wanted anything to do with it, they complained that that taxes were more than the property value.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well not now, but twenty five years ago they were. My cousins complained that it was so rural, no one wanted a hundred acres on the top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. It’s a beautiful piece of land with stunning views and part of the property is forest. But it’s true it is very isolated and the roads were often closed back then during the winter months. But Henry and I thought that we might retire here someday. We had no idea we were sitting on a gold mine, so it just sat here in the wilderness for decades.”

 

“About ten years ago we got a flyer in the mail asking if we were interested in selling the acreage. Henry threw it out without really reading it, it didn’t matter because we weren’t really interested. A couple months later we received a letter inquiring about it again, we basically threw that one out as well. Then six months later we actually got a formal letter from a law firm requesting a meeting. That got our attention, and even though we had owned the land for years we never spent much time up here.”

 

Justin’s enjoying the story and learning about Martha and Henry’s background, Brian’s interest is piqued thinking it might be interesting to add a bio in the literature for the advertising package.

 

“So before we set up a meeting with the attorney we decided to come for a visit, after all it was the middle of the summer. So we didn’t need to worry about the snow, avalanches or the road being closed. It had been years since we had visited and we didn’t remember how beautiful it was. Yes it is very rural but the views are breathtaking, and we could make a fortune just selling the lumber alone. Henry called around and met with some of the local folks, lots of people had started selling off their property.”

 

“With a little more investigating he found out that some land developer was buying up the mountainsides as far as the eye can see. So when we got back to New York City we hired an attorney to represent us and find out just what our hundred acres was worth. We practically had a heart attack, of course the land developers had offered us a pittance of what it was worth.”

 

“We kept refusing, and they kept upping the offer. This went on for about a year, then when Henry’s son Marc and his boyfriend Lenny were visiting from San Francisco we all decided to take a trip and see the property. It was that trip when we learned that the land developers were planning on putting in a ski resort. Lenny is an architect and he knew that anyone could pull the building proposals submitted to the city for approval.”

 

“We were shocked to learn from the blueprints that their main resort was scheduled to be built just one ridge over from our property. I’ve never really thought much about running my own business, Henry and I are artists. I paint and he makes furniture, and we get by but we’re never going to be famous artists. Marc suggested we open a bed and breakfast, saying that not everybody who vacations wants to stay a huge hotel or ski resort.”

 

“At first I thought he was crazy, but the more we talked about it, the more we liked the idea. It took all our savings, plus the sale of our apartment in Manhattan to finance the project. Lenny drew up the floor plans, and somewhere along the way Vermont became very progressive, concerning the laws about same-sex marriage. So before we got too far along with the building design we ended up redesigning our inn to be tailored for the gay community.”

 

Brian can’t help wonder just what the hell that means? Weren’t all hotels the same when it came to offering accommodations for their guests?

 

“That’s why almost all the rooms have parlors, fireplaces and deluxe bathrooms with Jacuzzis. They’re built with the idea of providing lots of privacy, meaning Lenny suggested that we spend the extra money and soundproof all our guest rooms. At first I thought he was joking, but then I realized he was dead serious. Because after having my stepson and his boyfriend stay with us for a month, well, you boys don’t hold back much.”

 

Brian’s chuckling and I can tell he really likes her, she’s a real character. A little like Deb, but with so much more class. You can see that the property is beautiful, and the possibilities must have been endless.

 

“It must have been scary investing all your money into the tourist industry.”

 

“Yes, at first I was leery and hoped we didn’t lose our shirt. But we had nothing to worry about. It was a struggle at first but we made back our investment over the next couple of years, then we started turning a profit. After a couple of years we had enough money to be able to travel on the off seasons. We finally were able to visit Europe, and Asia like we always dreamed about, and we bought a small villa in Tuscany two years ago.”

 

“With all the legislation in the state government, and the laws concerning marriage finally changing, Henry actually became ordained so we can perform same-sex marriages, right here in a small chapel we built farther down on the property. We pretty much cater exclusivity to the gay community. We’ve actually been accused of discrimination because we discourage reservations from straight families. It’s not really discrimination, we just let our customers know that most of our guests are gay and then we let them decide.”

 

“So that’s the advertising aspect you want to focus on, getting the word out in the gay communities?”

 

“Yes, we have a steady stream of customers, but we don’t really advertise much. Henry thinks we might even want to consider promoting the inn for weddings all year round. As you can see it’s a beautiful setting and most couples want to get married in the off seasons; spring, summer and fall. That way they don’t have to worry about road conditions, and they’re pretty much guaranteed a beautiful sunny day. Besides I’ve been working on putting in a large garden near the brook, and we’re designing a reception hall.”

 

“Wow, it sounds like a great idea, and a perfect setting.”

 

Glancing at Justin, Brian can already see the wheels turning in his pretty blond head. Dreams of roses, and gazebos and happily ever-afters. But he kind of knew that was going to happen before he booked this vacation, after all he has asked Justin to marry him several times now, but the timing was never right. He wonders when it’s going to dawn on Justin that this is actually a working vacation. He knows he should have mentioned it, but he kind of hoped that all the wedding talk would distract him.

 

Justin turns and looks at him with this goofy expression on his face. Yes, he’s happy, loving the idea of getting married. He’s also onto Brian’s ulterior motives, but he’ll let him slide, he’s too excited about weddings and commitments. 

 

“So do you have a brochure with all the wedding details?”

 

“Daydreaming about bouquets and garter belts?”

 

Justin sticks his tongue out at Brian, but he just smiles and pulls Justin into his arms. It’s starting to snow outside again, and Martha mentions that the weather report calls for another six inches by tonight, perfect for skiing and snowboarding. She asks if they’re ready to see their rooms as Henry has already brought up all their luggage. 

 

“How’s your headache? Are you feeling any better now that you’ve eaten something?”

 

“I’m feeling rather lazy. I think I’d like to try out the Jacuzzi and then maybe relax in front of the fire.”

 

Brian grins, knowing that Justin’s idea of bath time fun always includes a little splashing and diving. 

 

“You’re going to join me, aren’t you?”

 

“I’ll get my rubber ducky.”

 

Justin loves how playful Brian is when he’s relaxed, leaving the stress of the office behind. Martha escorts them upstairs and leads them to the last room on the left. It has a panoramic view of the mountain ridges sparkling with fresh snow and beautiful tall pine trees. Justin almost squeals when he sees an easel near the windows and a half dozen blank canvases to the side. Martha mentions that there’s painting supplies in the cabinet below the windows and she’ll be glad to get him anything else he needs.

 

Justin launches himself into Brian’s arms, kissing him passionately, knowing that he’s arranged everything for him. He doesn’t even care that Martha’s still in the room, he’s too excited. Martha continues to show them the deluxe bath and cabinet with extra sets of towels and sheets. The fireplace is all set to be lit, and there’s a wooden bin on the side with extra wood. 

 

She mentions that they have Wi Fi available throughout the inn and a five-star chef on duty from six until eleven, and the room service menu is available 24/7. Then she points out the extras section that is available should they need them. Justin actually blushes seeing a complete list of designer lubes, condoms and sex toys. 

 

Smirking, Brian says, “I see you covered all the bases.”

 

“This is a very rural area, we try and provide everything our customers might need.”

 

“I’ll make a note of that for the brochure and advertising.”

 

“Just give me a call if you need anything else, and I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

 

Once the door is closed Brian pushes Justin down onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress. Justin’s mind is spinning with all kinds of thoughts, but mostly he reflects on how different this Vermont vacation is, from the way it might have been if they actually came years ago. Now he’s glad they waited, ashamed of the way he acted back then. But he was young and disappointed, and now Brian’s actually able to express his emotions, letting Justin know how he really feels.

 

Justin giggles as Brian’s tongue swipes across his neck and closer to his left ear, sending chills through him. He arches his back, loving the wet sensation making him heady and wanton. Brian starts removing his clothing, running his strong hands down his chest until he reaches the growing bulge in his jeans. A breathy whispers escapes his lips, “Brian…”

 

Brian’s lips follow the same trail as his hands, leaving kisses in his wake. He cups Justin’s cock through the taut fabric, and gently squeezes him as a deep moan fills his ear. Slowly caressing him, he feels Justin’s dick growing firmer with each stroke, as Justin rocks his pelvis, loving the feelings building within.

 

Soon both of them are naked and wanton locked in overwhelming need and desire. Before they’re both carried away, Brian pulls back, looking deeply into Justin’s eyes. He motions towards the Jacuzzi, knowing a luxurious bath is just what Justin wants as he loves taking long bubble baths. Even though Brian usually protests, he often gives in because a wet and slippery Justin is just irresistible. 

 

Brian pulls Justin against his chest as he relaxes into his arms, loving the warm water and the powerful jets soothing their muscles. They have a scenic view of the icy slopes through the large windows as they watch the sunset over the ridge. Justin can’t help thinking how romantic this is, but he knows better than to say anything. He hates to push Brian too far, knowing how much he loves to protest against romance and over the top displays of love. Although that might be changing if this little getaway is any indication of how Brian’s feeling.

 

Later they lie in front of the fireplace that’s illuminating the darkened room, casting shadows across the walls. The heat of the flames warm their skin as they nibble on a plate of cheese and fresh fruit, drinking champagne. They’ve decided to order room service tonight not wanting to leave the comfort of each other’s embrace. Feeding Justin a baguette with brie Brian can tell Justin’s mind is working overtime. “What’s on your mind, Sunshine?”

 

“Well, this place really is romantic…”

 

“Um hmm…”

 

“I mean it does seem perfect, if we were ever to decide… You know, if you were actually ready…”

 

“Ready? Ready for what?”

 

“Brian! You know what I mean.”

 

“Hmmm… What could you possibly have in mind?”

 

“Brian!”

 

Justin swats him across his chest playfully, knowing that Brian loves giving him a hard time.

 

“Are you asking me to marry you, Sunshine?”

 

Justin’s eyes get all dreamy, sparkling, an intense deep blue as he gazes up at him.

 

“I want to hear you say the words, ask me. After all I’ve already asked you three times, and even though you’ve said yes, you’ve never followed through with your promises.”

 

Justin almost looks shocked, he really thought that Brian wasn’t ready to commit, that he needed more time. He now realizes that Brian has been waiting for him, giving him all the time and space he needed.

 

Leaning back against Brian’s chest acting almost shy, Justin takes his hand in his and squeezes it. He realizes for the first time just how hard and frightening it is to actually say the words, and he’s even more in love with Brian knowing that he’s asked him several times.

 

“Brian, I love you so much, and I’ve dreamt of spending my life with you almost right from the start.”

 

Brian grins, and raises his eyebrows… Waiting…

 

“I know you love me, you’ve showed me in so many ways over the years. I can’t imagine my life without you. I never want this feeling to end.”

 

“I do love you, Justin. I always have, even if I rarely said it.” 

 

“Brian, I want you to be my husband. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and make love to you every night. I want to laugh and cry with you, to stand by you no matter what the future brings. I want to grow old with you, and I hope you feel the same way. I want to marry you. I want the whole world to know that we love each other.” 

 

“I do too. I always have, and I always will.”

 

Justin looks deeply into Brian’s eyes. “Go on, say it!”

 

Chuckling, he remembers when he said the same words to Justin.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes! Yes, I will marry you. Yes, I will marry you, you little twat!”

 

They fall back onto the plush rug in front of the hearth. They wrap their arms around each other, kissing madly, passionately until their need for air becomes too strong.

 

Just then their private moment of intimacy is disturbed by a knock at the door. Irritated, Brian stands and walks over to the door fully naked, opens it and the waiter comes in with their dinner cart. Ever the polite servant, he doesn’t even flinch that they’re both beautiful and naked. After all this is a gay resort, and he’s seen it all before. Well maybe not such gorgeous men, but he’s a professional and unless they approach him he’ll stay that way.

 

He asks them if they wish to dine at the table overlooking the mountainside. Then he proceeds to set up their dinner, pouring wine, and lighting the candles he’s brought with him, obviously having been informed that this was a very special and romantic dinner. As he leaves he says that the chocolate soufflé will be delivered in forty minutes unless otherwise requested.

 

Not that any of the romance has dissipated, but Justin’s stomach is growling and his mouth is watering.

 

“Oh my God! Brian this looks incredible, I’m starving!”

 

“Of course you are.”

 

“So you had this all planned?”

 

Smiling, Brian nods.

 

“But how? How did you know I was going to ask you to marry me?”

 

“Well if you didn’t… Although I was pretty sure you were going to bring it up, one way or another. But if you didn’t, I was going to have to try one more time, hoping you’d say yes.”

 

“Brian, I’ve always said yes.”

 

“Not always, not the first time.” 

 

Justin groans, thinking back to that filthy studio he had years ago.

 

Brian pulls him into his arms, kissing his cheek, then his neck, moving to his jaw finally reaching his lips. 

 

“Come on, here’s a robe to slip on while we eat.”

 

Dinner was fantastic, the chef really was five-star quality. Brian had ordered them a feast, knowing Justin and his penchant for extravagance. Brian poured the merlot clicking their glasses together, as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Yes, this time they were both ready, it may have taken a few years to get it right but now they were both on the same page.

 

By the time the soufflé arrived they were ready to resume their place in front of the fire. Justin opens another bottle of wine, then Brian feeds him both of their desserts. Just hearing Justin moan with delight as the fluffy chocolate mousse passed his lips excites Brian. Of course he had to lick the drips that slipped off the spoon, onto strategic places on Justin’s body. This left them both desiring each other by the time the bowls were empty. 

 

The mixture of Merlot, chocolate and Brian’s kisses take Justin off into his own magical place. His senses fill with need and desire as his body vibrates, anticipating Brian’s touch. Today is turning out to be one of the most romantic days of his life. He should have known that Brian had something up his sleeve, he’s been acting a little out of character the last couple of days. But Justin wrote it off to his big campaign presentation and closing the deal before leaving on their long-awaited vacation.

 

He feels like he’s melting into the plush rug as his skin flickers with excitement. Brian’s kisses are intoxicating and he feels himself getting drunk on all the passion flowing between them. Brian is slowly taking his time as he ignites a fire deep within Justin, he’s like putty in his hands as every touch and caress sparks through him straight to his groin. Brian feels him as he grows against his belly. Justin squirms, loving the sensations heating his skin as he rubs himself between their bodies.

 

He’s such a nasty little boy, so easily turned on and overcome with lust. Brian’s mind fills with memories of an innocent Justin laying under him, nervous with anticipation, waiting for him to take him for the first time. He should have known right then and there that Justin was so much more than a trick. They both felt the electricity flowing between them and neither one ever wanted it to stop. 

 

Gazing into his deep blue eyes, he’s now so grateful that Justin never gave up on them. He’s always been a persistent little twat, and now he’s his persistent little twat forever. It surprises him that thought doesn’t even frighten him anymore. In a strange way it comforts him in ways he never imagined possible. What Justin said is true for him too. 

 

I can’t imagine my life without you, I never want this feeling to end.

 

Justin’s head is thrown back so Brian leans down and licks across his neck, nibbling on his earlobes eliciting moans of pleasure. He runs his hand down his chest and then back up, pinning his arms to the floor, loving how open and vulnerable he is, completely trusting him. 

 

Seeing his nipple ring glistening from the flames brings waves of other memories from their past into the forefront of his mind. He can’t believe that Justin can still make him weak with desire, just thinking about him. That’s what having a long history with someone does after a while.

 

That image is enough for Brian to flip him over and run his tongue down his spine. He knows the wet path he’s leaving will tingle from the heat of the fireplace, and build up a deep heat burning inside of him. Justin breathes deeply, whispering, “Brian…”

 

He pulls his beautiful cheeks apart as he watches his rosebud quiver, his tongue circles his pucker and Justin’s moans again. Pushing in a little farther he licks Justin’s delicate tissues, delving deeper as he flicks his tongue to make Justin practically beg. His mind dreams of a day when they will no longer need condoms and that’s almost enough to make him cum.

 

But that day is not today, so he gently pulls back leaving Justin wanton and frustrated as he sheaths his cock and coats it with gel. He reaches down and pulls Justin up onto all fours while pushes his shoulders down into the rug. Brian can’t help thinking, God he’s so beautiful. Then he nudges his opening and glides in, filling him up as he hears his moaning return. He really wasn’t kidding when he told Martha that Justin is a real screamer, and tonight is no exception.

 

Their bodies move in sync like a coordinated dance perfected over time. They know each other’s bodies so well, each and every movement, touch and caress heightens their need and desire for one another. Holding Justin’s hips, Brian pumps into him in a steady rhythm, driving deeper as he increases his thrusts. 

Holding him tight, Brian shifts slightly knowing that he is now stimulating his prostate, he hears it in Justin’s breathing and his moans. Soon Justin’s panting, and finally Brian feels his hand grasp his thigh, holding him in place. He continues to hammer him until he feels him shudder as Justin’s silky walls clench and release him, sending shock waves through him. They both reach climax together feeling their bodies shake as if they were one, feeling ripples of pleasure quake through their limbs.

 

They collapse down onto the floor holding each other in a hazy state of ecstasy, the fire crackles and pops as their breathing starts to return to normal. It’s the perfect end to a perfect day…

 

The End…


End file.
